Surrender My Heart
by redgirl25
Summary: Paige feels like she is losing her sense of home after returning from her most recent tour. Her best friend and fellow solider Toby Cavanaugh convinces her to give Rosewood a try where Paige meets Emily, a girl who shows her that everyone has something to come home to. A Paily story. T for now but will become M eventually because I can't resist.
1. Who Are You Really?

**A/N- Here it is! The new story people! Took a bit longer to piece together than I intended but here it is and I fully intend on finishing this one like I did with Count on You. First off, we can probably all thank EndWorldPeas for giving me the guts to actually follow through with this idea and also for being a big source of knowledge that I lacked. (I blame my Canadian heritage) **

**Planning on updating this story weekly or biweekly depending on length and how lazy I am. **

**I'm already going to apologize for this chapter because it is long and not really exciting in terms of Paily. Actually, I'm pretty sure this chapter has more about Toby than anybody else. (oops) However, it was necessary and I promise you all will like the next chapter. It also might seem like I left out some stuff but I promise I will pick up from the void space I left in this chapter. **

**Usually I don't go begging for reviews but I could really use some feedback for this chapter. Please tell me what you like or don't like or if I've made any mistakes and I'll be sure to revise future chapters so I can make this my best story! So, review pretty please with a Paily on top? :) **

**Chapter One: Who are you really?**

_Sometimes, you need to take a step back and ask yourself why you're doing this. Are you here to make the world a better place? Did you want to make a difference? Did you play too many video games as a child? Are you trying to be a hero? Are you trying to make up for the mistakes of your past? Or was it even a choice for you? _ _Maybe you're like me, and you're not the type of person who can just stand by as the world caves in on itself. Maybe you've lost a few people and this is your way of honoring them. And like me, maybe this place has become so real, you've forgotten there is a life back home for you to return to. _

This day always hit me like a ton of bricks. No matter how many times I told myself it was coming, no matter how much I tried to prepare myself, the day I was scheduled to return home always caught me off guard, leaving me disoriented and wondering why I was even here in the first place.

"McCullers!" The Captain shouted, pulling me from my thoughts. "Get your shit together and let's go! Some of us want to get out of here today!" He added sternly. I rolled my eyes, throwing my rucksack over my shoulders and hustling to the cargo plane, being the only one still standing on a tarmac.

"Sorry Captain Madchen" I apologized quickly as I threw my stuff down under my seat and strapped myself down, preparing for takeoff in the small cargo plane. I smoothed down the wrinkles in my uniform, looking down at my scuffed up combat boots. I would have to clean those up before we touched down at Fort Hood.

The captain looked at my confused state and let out a deep laugh. "Don't apologize to me, 'Cullers. I was just worried Cavenaugh here was going to fly the plane himself and leave you behind if you didn't get your ass in gear." I looked at Toby to see him glaring at me impatiently.

It was a known fact that nobody was more anxious to get home than my closest friend. Sure, we all had people we loved and missed but Toby Cavenaugh wore his heart on his sleeve. If one thing was known amongst our squad, it was that Toby Cavenaugh was deeply in love with his fiancé, Spencer Hastings. It was also known that Spencer Hastings was a beautiful, skinny, pale girl with a slightly crooked nose that only complimented the rest of her beauty. How did everybody in the squad know this? Because Toby waved the worn out picture of her in everyone's face at every chance he got. While we all found it sickening at times, I was also loads of happy for him. Toby had found true love, a girl that would wait for him while he was out here, someone who he felt he could trust even if he was gone for years at a time. I felt like I'd known the girl already, from the way Toby spoke of her, and although I never met her I already had known she was perfect for Toby. He would always say we were a lot alike, aside from the fact that I was completely not his type and he was literally the exact opposite of mine. Four years ago, when we'd first became friends, everyone assumed there was something more. It didn't take long for people to clue in just how wrong they were.

"Sorry, Lover Boy" I teased. "We don't all have 'Spencer Hastings' to go home to" I chirped. I earned a chuckle from everyone sitting in the congested hull of the plane. Toby shot me a glare and then pulled out his picture and looked at it smiling.

"I won't apologise for wanting to be home after being in this hell hole. Unlike _some_ people I actually have someone to go home to." Toby joked. Everyone sitting within proximity to hear his dig at me winced and let out a gasp. It was a low blow, especially for Toby but his nerves were high today. I shrugged it off, not wanting to get into it with him in front of the Captain and the rest of our squad.

Return day was one of the only days Toby and I never saw eye to eye. While Toby thought of this day as one of the greatest (aside from his anniversary with Spencer), I was always bitter and stuck in my head. I'm not sure exactly when going home stopped being relieving, but ever since I'd lost my mother father had been a dread to live with. I really had no one else, nothing else to look forward to when I got home aside from seeing my dog. Most of the time, I was more relieved to see that Riley, my German Sheppard was alive and well rather than my father.

A lot had changed when my mother died six years ago. It was the beginning of the end of my father's well being. I hadn't noticed it at first, to busy dealing with my own grief to really care about his. The difference was I got better, I channelled my anger by joining the military at the young age of 18, while he just gave up on his life. He quit his job and sold the house we'd grown up in. He now lived with my aunt, which was my 'home' for all intents and purposes. Truthfully, I've felt like I haven't really had a home since I lost my mother that day.

The only person I'd ever been able to share this with was Toby, he understood me better than anyone I'd ever known. He'd also lost his mother at a young age, and his father had also taken a turn for the worst, remarrying an awful lady with an equally awful daughter. We'd joined the military for the same reasons, needing an escape from a life that was destroying us.

I met Toby when I was 20 years old on my first tour of duty in Iraq as an EOD specialist. He'd been in the squad a couple years already and helped me adjust when I didn't quite fit in with everyone. Being the only female in the group was hard, and when it got out that I was gay, it got even harder. Toby had stuck up for me at a time when I really was beginning to hate myself. After that, we hit it off so quickly, and I really have him to thank for adjusting so well. We stuck together though everything, and after working so hard with him I finally got the respect from the others I deserved. Now, four years later I fit in with the guys like I was one of them, although Toby and I are still the closest knit pair. Our friendship was something I couldn't explain in words to anyone.

Being so close to Toby and so thankful that he was a part of my life, I probably should have been more considerate of Toby's emotions today but I couldn't help but be bitter and dazed about going home. Was I the only one who saw the irony? While most young soldiers were nervous about _leaving _home, I was more nervous about being home. What If I couldn't adjust? My father and I bickered so much now, he'd really been struggling lately according to my aunt. What if I say something that sets him off for good?

"You could come with me you know?" Toby whispered, drawing me from my thoughts. I had been so deep in thought I hadn't even noticed the plane was now taxiing down the small runway of the base in Kuwait. There were no windows on the cargo plane so I wouldn't even get a chance to watch myself leave the place I'd done most of my growing in the past four years. "Paige?" Toby shook me lightly, as if to pull me from my trance. I shook my head and looked at him, waiting for him to speak again. His forehead crinkled in concern. "That happens a lot lately, Paige. You've been zoning out more and more lately, are you sure you're alright?" He asked worriedly.

It wasn't uncommon for people of the EOD to suffer from PTSD. In fact, it seemed like it was more uncommon if you _didn't_. Toby and I were a few of the lucky ones who hadn't experienced the mental sickness associated with this job. We had our tricks to keeping ourselves focused when times were hard, mostly relying on each other to get the other one through if a mission had gone bad, or when someone was lost. I understood where Toby's concern was coming from right now, it was a question we asked ourselves too often. _Are you losing it?_

I cleared my mind quickly, not wanting to worry my best friend. "I'm fine, Toby. You know how I feel about flying." I lied. In truth, flying wasn't my favorite thing that came with being a soldier. Especially flights like this where we hopped to Amsterdam, skipped over to Nova Scotia and then jumped to Fort Hood. Too many ups and downs in 48 hours for my liking.

Toby chuckled. "Right." he remembered, although I sensed a bit of skepticism in my friends soft voice. "You didn't answer my first question though" He continued. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"You never asked a question actually" I shot back quickly, deciding to play the smart ass route. "You merely _suggested_ to me an alternative. One that you know I can't accept" I added. Toby had asked me to come home with him before but there were many reasons I would never accept his offer. It wasn't that I was against living with my best friend, but he had his Fiancé and a real life that I didn't need to taint with the reminder that eventually we would be leaving again. Toby liked to live in a world where he could pretend like everything was blissful until he got the call saying it was time to return. Having a fellow soldier nearby would surely ruin that peaceful atmosphere.

Toby rolled his eyes at my deflection. "Paige" he sighed. _Here we go_. "You can't keep doing this. Your aunt has things under control and it only breaks your heart to see your father like that. The best thing I ever did was leave my father behind me. He's not the man who raised you anymore Paige. You can't expect that guy to return." Toby stared at me, willing me to agree with him. Maybe it was my McCullers stubbornness but I refused to give up on my father, even after six years of the same bullshit.

I groaned. "Maybe he'll be better this time" I tried feebly.

Toby gently shook his head. "Paige. It only gets worse every time. You're on leave, you have nothing holding you there. Come to Rosewood. Its… pathetically normal. No loud city, lots of local shops and stuff, that's it. Spencer owns the Hastings residence there now, its huge, there's plenty of room for you. Seriously, the place is too empty with just the two of us. You can even stay in the guest house if you want. That barn is pretty much the size of my old house!" I listened to Toby get excited over the idea of me actually going. I had to admit, it sounding really enticing. I was about to reject his offer once again but he interrupted me with his gentle pleading. "Just try it, Paige. No expectations just come for a visit and if you like it, stay. If you hate it, there's no pressure, you can leave whenever you want." He really was pleading his case well this time. I almost wanted to give it a try. Almost.

"Toby" I sighed. Not knowing how to explain. "You have a good life there. I don't want to be there and have you worry all the time." I explained. He was about to protest but I continued, "besides, you have your fiancé to worry about. What's she gonna think if you bring some girl home with you? I don't see that going over very well" I joked.

Toby laughed but was shaking his head. "I should be more worried about you in the same house as her actually" He teased. "You know I'll be more worried when I can't watch out for you, 'Cullers. Don't worry about Spencer. She's actually dying to meet you, you know you're not exactly my dirty little secret. I talk to her about my experiences. She also knows you're gay. She actually suggested that I introduce you to…"

"Toby!" I warned. He knew exactly how I felt about dating. I refused to get tied down in a relationship while fully knowing I'd be serving again at one point. I could never do that to a girl, or to myself. I also refused to mess around with a friend of Spencer Hastings if this were the case. Although I'd never met the Spencer, Toby had told me enough about her that I knew she wasn't to be crossed. 'Terrifying' was the word Toby often used to describe Spencer's temper.

"I know, I know!" He threw his hands up defensively. "Ok, forget that part. Just come though ok? Go home, get your damn dog that you talk about, and come for a visit. You owe it to Spencer and I."

There it was. He'd drawn me into the usual trap. Out of the two of us, Toby usually got his way when it came to anything. He could talk his way into anything and he had the advantage of knowing my weakness of guilt. It didn't help that he had the softest voice I'd ever heard in the army, though it still maintained a hint of strong masculinity. Bundle all of that up with a friendly smile and light blue puppy dog eyes and he was impossible to resist.

"Fine" I relented. I wouldn't admit to him that I actually felt some genuine happiness at finally agreeing to him, but I offered him a soft smile and his eyes brightened, giving him a youthful appearance.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded and he wrapped his arm around me. "You're gonna love it Paige!" We chatted a little more about it, deciding that I would come the third week, giving him enough time to get settled home and adjusted with Spencer once again, as well as giving me enough time to visit my own family and buy a car to drive from Texas to Rosewood.

Worse comes to worse I have the power to head back to Texas with my aunt whenever I want. I would go home, see my father, let him know I was leaving to visit old friends, take Riley and leave. The more I thought about it, the better heading to Rosewood seemed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

***Three Weeks Later***

**Emily's POV- **

"Em you slept in again god damn it!" I heard Hanna's loud voice pestering me while she shook my bed roughly. "Get up!"

I groaned and rolled over. I hadn't been sleeping the best in the past few weeks and I learned to appreciate every wink I could get. Hanna wasn't so considerate. "Since when do _you_ care if we get to school on time? Spencer been rubbing off on you?" I grumbled.

I felt Hanna's hands grip both of my eyes, peeling my eye lids open forcefully. "I said, UP!" she yelled.

I swatted at her hands, feeling the stinging from my eyes being exposed to the bright morning light so suddenly. "Fuck, Han! Can you not give me five minutes to actually roll out of bed?" I questioned. I shook off the sleepiness and sat up, looking at Hanna waiting for her to explain why she so desperately needed me out of bed this morning.

She shook her head. "Not today, Emily. I'm just looking out for you. You've already missed 3 morning classes this week. The prof is going to forget you even exist, this is Hollis, Em, not some big fancy college, you can't just disappear" She explained oddly patronizingly for it being Hanna. As if I needed a reminder that I was attending a community college this year instead of being back at U Penn.

I'd graduated 6 months ago, and after being unable to find a job in the field of sport medicine I decided to take some courses at Hollis to keep myself busy. When I wasn't doing that, I was waitressing at the local bar. The glorious life of an unemployed, inexperienced, recently graduated 22 year old.

"I'm up ok! Give me five minutes, I'll meet you in the car" I looked at the clock and realized I barely had five minutes to spare if we did want to make it to class on time. Great. I threw my long dark, slightly messy bed hair into a low ponytail, not even bothering to look in the mirror and threw on the first things I saw in my closet, a pair of light wash jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. I hastily grabbed my books and ran downstairs to the kitchen, taking a box of orange juice and a granola bar for the road.

Hanna and I were living together in the house I'd grown up in. Four years ago, when I graduated, my mother moved to Texas to live with my father. However, she could never bring herself to sell the home in Rosewood where our family had so many memories. I would come here for the summer for the past four years, never being able to shake the feeling that Rosewood was my home. After I graduated from Penn State I decided returning to Rosewood would be a perfect idea until I found a permanent job somewhere else. Shocker, the opportunity for a good job still hadn't arrived, so here I am, living with Hanna and having Aria and Spencer just down the road from me. It was just like high school, really nothing had changed between the four of us aside from being a little more mature. Well, except for Hanna.

"So Spence said Toby has a lady friend coming to live with them" Hanna informed me, giving me a suggestive wink. "At first I thought Spencer would be off her rocker about it, but apparently they're just really close friends from overseas." I rolled my eyes but was genuinely interested in what my bubbly blonde friend was saying. "I'm just saying Em… some hot, young soldier girl could totally be your type. I don't really know if she's gay but let's be honest if she's completely platonic with Toby there's a pretty good chance because he's kind of a hunk, if you can deal with the over the top sweetness all the time…"

"Hanna!" I groaned. "Let's not play matchmaker today, Ok?" I sighed. "I already told you, I'm giving things with Samara a try again. She seems really different this time and I owe it to her to—"

"You owe that girl nothing Emily!" Hanna glared at me. "She's let you down too many times, what's so different this time that's going to make her _loyal_ so suddenly?" Hanna challenged.

I sighed, really not wanting to get into this with Hanna on our drive to school. It wasn't a surprise that my friends didn't care for Samara much but I still wished they would let me deal with my relationships on my own instead of trying to dictate my love life. I knew they were doing it because they cared about me but Samara was a good person, she just had commitment issues. Where I wanted to define what we were, Samara felt more comfortable using the term, 'non exclusive'. We were working through our latest 'break up' though and she really seemed interested in trying for real this time. If only my friends could understand that people are capable of change.

"Look just don't tell Spencer yet" I begged. Hanna gave me a suspicious look. "You know how she gets and I don't want to give her something to stew about. She just got Toby back, let her live in her little bubble for a while, we all know Spencer won't stay like that forever." I explained. I knew Hanna would agree. Spencer had been so happy to have Toby home that she hadn't been on our cases as much lately.

"Fine" Hanna agreed easily. "Besides, soldier girl doesn't deserve to see Spencer's true colors just yet. I'll let her get settled in first before I unleash the beast."

"I'm pretty sure _soldier girl_ can handle Spencer. I bet she's dealt with much worse" I mumbled with remorse. I'd seen the slight changes in Toby when each time he returned. Jumping at loud noises, waking up in a panic, reaching at his chest where his gun might normally hang at random times, and coming home even more subdued than he normally used to be even for it being Toby. I couldn't bring myself to imagine some of the things he'd gone through, along with his mystery friend. Maybe she was here because she was having a hard time adjusting? I couldn't be sure, but I knew Spencer and Toby would welcome her with open arms, and Hanna, Aria and I would do what we could to befriend the girl like she was one of our own.

I felt especially obligated to make sure Toby and this girl were alright with my dad being in the military. Having a marine for a father I was well aware of the hardships people like Toby went through. I'd helped Spencer with the separation anxiety when Toby first enlisted, and when he returned a little ruffled up, I gave her advice on what to talk to him about. I learned from my father that bringing up those experiences wouldn't happen right away. It took time after returning home to want to bring up the memories of being at war. I felt nothing but sympathy for Spencer, knowing patience wasn't her strong suit, but she'd do anything for Toby and I knew they were adjusting back to their life just fine this time.

"Wow, Em! did you fall asleep again or what?" Hanna nudged me in the passenger seat. I opened my eyes to see we were already at the Hollis. Today was going to be a long day running on not much sleep. I had morning classes at Hollis and then work at Chucks Bar & Grille from noon till eleven. Luckily my boss hadn't been giving me the midnight shifts during the weeks. I was in no position to deal with Rosewoods finest drunks tonight. Hanna tugged at my sleeve, "Come on, hon. We've got time to grab a coffee at the campus café."

After the morning classes, Hanna had driven me to Chucks for my shift. We were a little bit early so I grabbed us a couple of iced teas and we sat out on the sidewalk patio chatting and enjoying the beautiful day. Hanna was going on about Aria and Jakes most recent fight, putting in her two cents that the couple should break up. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help myself to agreeing that things were much better when she was with Ezra. Hanna had the power to suck any one of us into the gossip. She was rambling on about how Jake was 'too possessive' when an unfamiliar face caught my eye as she walked by.

I stared for a moment, trying to figure out if I'd ever met the girl before but I knew instantly when I set eyes on her face that if I hadn't. I would have remembered without a doubt if I had. I'm not sure what my eyes captured first, whether it was the grey _Tom's_ (after all I had the same pair) the black, form fitting denim that extenuated the long, toned legs of the girl, the slim, yet solid waist covered by a beige leather jacket which was undone, giving me a few of the girls toned chest in the grey V-neck T-shirt she was wearing.

I couldn't be exactly sure what it was that had me staring at the girl. Maybe it was the impeccable posture, the way she was walking like she had a destination, or the leash she gripped tightly in her hand. I took note of the large German Sheppard walking close by her side before I turned back, not wanting to waste my glance at the mystery girl. She was walking our way down the sidewalk, and I could finally begin to make out her facial features. I saw the long auburn hair cascading down her shoulders, one piece tucked behind her ear while the other piece hung by her face, nearly covering her one eye. The cream color skin of her face had me curious what the contrast would look like if my hand was resting on her cheek. I was trying to decide which facial feature stood out the most to me when I met her eyes. _Oh_. It was her eyes. Never in my life had I seen such big, beautiful brown eyes. Even from a distance, they looked so expressive and so inviting. The girl was _hot_, and while I could think of a million other ways to describe her, I was sticking with the safety of that word. It wasn't creepy to call a stranger hot. No, that was acceptable.

"Holy shit, are you seeing this?" Hanna asked breathlessly. I tore my gaze away from the girl to look at Hanna who was also staring unabashedly at the stranger. "_Who is that?"_

I looked back at her, she was still walking our way, nearly ten feet from us now. "I have no idea" I whispered, thankful I was even able to find my voice at all.

"Do you think that could be…" Hanna trailed off as the girl passed by us. I could feel the slight breeze as she passed us and I picked up a slight minty scent that had me even more breathless than before. I took in the slight smile on the girls lips as she passed us by. She looked so focused, yet so content. I knew what Hanna was asking and I knew she must have been right. That _had _to be Toby's friend he was deployed with. The way she carried herself, the focus in her eyes as she had walked by us, looking straight ahead. The obvious strength, and Spencer had mentioned something about the girl bringing her dog. It couldn't just be coincidence; this had to be the girl who was now living with Spencer. _Wow_.

"I think so" I finally answered. "I mean it has to be right?" The both of us were still staring at the girl who was now crossing the street to the town square.

Hanna started giggling. "God it better be! Come on Em, even I'm still trembling over her! That girl is… attractive" she looked at me smugly, making sure that I admitted I felt the same way. Except attractive wasn't the word I would have used. Anybody could be _attractive_. The auburn haired stranger with the big brown eyes and cute button nose was more than _attractive_. She was something else entirely. I'm not sure what it was about her, but something told me there was more to her than what Hanna and I just saw.

"She's… yeah." I agreed, not knowing what else to say to Hanna. "She's so… and then her…" I struggled to explain, blushing at my lack of words and Hanna's laugher.

"She's fucking hot!" Hanna squealed. I nodded eagerly in agreement. There was no sense in denying something so obviously true. "We should go introduce ourselves, maybe you should play the damsel in distress thing, Em! I bet soldier girl would totally save you. I can call Caleb and he can come rob your purse or something. Although I bet soldier girl would catch Caleb in seconds and kick his ass. I don't really do well with bruises so maybe that's not the best idea." Hanna babbled. "I know! Go get hit by a car! I bet soldier girl knows CPR or something, she could totally revive you"

I rolled my eyes. "Hanna I'm not going to get hit by a car just to meet somebody" I explained. I would be meeting the girl soon enough. Besides, maybe it was just basic attraction. It took me a few minutes, but I suddenly remembered the very pretty girlfriend I had just gotten back together with. Although Samara wouldn't be angry with me for admiring this girl, I had good taste, obviously proved by Hanna's gawking.

"Maybe I will then. Our love story could be epic" Hanna swooned. I scoffed at my _very_ straight best friend, assuming she was trying to get a reaction out of me. She was always trying to get a reaction out of everybody.

"And how would Caleb feel about that?" I skeptisized, playing along for Hanna's sake.

Hanna sighed. "There's the kicker huh. I'm already in love with the man of my dreams. There's no need for me to be greedy. You win this time Fields, soldier girl is all yours" Hanna permitted. I felt a gush of pleasure at the thought of the girl being _mine_.

"There's just something about her" I whispered, cringing and blushing when I realized I said the words out loud. Hanna was going to be on me for that slip up in seconds.

To my surprise Hanna only smiled. "I know" She agreed. We both looked towards the park where the beauty was now laying propped up against a tree. Her eyes were closed and her face looked oddly at peace. I stared a little longer as Hanna continued her hypothetical ways of getting me to meet this girl. Some of the most outrageous plans included setting fire to the bar or staging a breakup in front of the girl but I managed to just nod along as I kept my eyes on the mystery girl.

She was now playing with the German Sheppard she had. The smile on her face had me smiling widely as well. _Cute_. She'd taken off her leather jacket and I could now see her toned body in full. Those arms, those shoulders, that back. She looked so _stable_, like I could crash into her and she wouldn't even budge. I watched the slightly playful, aggressive look in her eyes as she play fought with the dog. Looking so sure of herself, I felt my body flutter with desire to be the person that put _that_ look on her face.

Forgetting my attraction to the girl, I also just wanted to know her. I wanted to meet the friend Toby felt worthy of inviting to live with him and Spencer. If she was anything like Toby, that genuine kindness and big heart would be apparent quite quickly. Who wouldn't want to know somebody like that? Any friend of Toby would be a friend of mine.

"I'm going to go introduce myself" I said, standing up and walking in the direction from the park. I heard Hanna shout something at me, but my focus was on the girl. Yes, there was something about her indeed.


	2. Finding the Way

**A/N- **

**Wow. I am so thrilled and suprised with the follows, reviews and favorites already. I didn't expect this story to take off like that so thank you all so much. You're all so great and I'm so thankful to all of my readers and just wow. I don't even know what to say other than wow. I really hope I can do this story justice for all of you. **

**I'm glad you all liked the first chapter and I just want to say this story may seem a little slow progressing for the first few chapters but it will pick up. This is another lengthy update with a bit of mumbo jumbo in the first half so bear with me here. The next chapter will be a bit shorter and hopefully more interesting. **

**Just, thank you all again so much for the support and please feel free to PM me and ask any questions or whatever. I'm an open book and I'm always looking for suggestions or things to improve my writing. **

**Hope you all enjoy chapter Two! (picks up with Paige landing in Texas) **

* * *

**Paige's POV-**

"Paige! You made it back safe and sound" My Aunt Laura pulled me into a tight embrace. "Ouf! You seem thinner than usual, Paige. Did you lose some weight out there?"

I laughed at my aunts motherly antics. She looked me over, straightening up my uniform for me. She was the pleasantly plump younger, sibling of my father. She looked much the same as the other McCullers, auburn hair and pale skin, blue eyes eerily similar to my fathers. My deep brown eyes had been a gene of my mothers. The personality difference between my aunt and my father was hilarious. She was a bubbly outgoing woman who wasn't concerned with reputation while my father was reserved and calculating, every action he took was well thought over out of fear of damaging his reputation. Not that his reputation mattered to him anymore. It was a thing of the past, something I never thought I would miss.

"I'm fine Laura, it's just been a long year with the same crappy food. What could you expect when I don't have you to spoil me with your cooking?" I half joked.

"You're telling me it's been a long year?" She asked mockingly. "I haven't had anyone who appreciates my cooking like you used to. Now, let's get you home so I can get you a decent meal." She looking me over, pretending to be calculating something. "You've got about 10 pounds to gain back I'd reckon" She informed me.

She offered to take my bags which I immediately refused, much to her displeasure. She was the most caring, selfless person I had ever met in my life. That's why it was no surprise when I joined the military that she took my father into her home. She was a great help when I was struggling with the loss of my mother, but the way she treated me was also a painful reminder of what I lost. She was like my mother in too many ways, and for that reason, I found it impossibly hard to stick around. Laura wasn't clueless about it either.

We arrived back at Laura's home in Killeen. It was a decent sized home for it being only Laura, my cousin Jacob and my father. She had divorced a few years ago but hadn't bothered finding a smaller home. I had my own room with a connecting bathroom even though I was hardly ever at the place. It was always saved for my returns, never rented out, never another guest staying there. The room was reserved for me, which I assumed was Laura's way of telling me I always had a home.

"How is he?" I asked quietly as we walked up the porch steps.

Laura sighed, rubbing her temples thinking about her answer. "He's seen better days that's for sure. But he's also had worse. He had a bad few months of drinking but I think he realized himself it only made things worse. He's been quiet lately. He smiled though, when I reminded him you were coming home today." Laura filled me in. I groaned internally knowing he didn't remember himself that it was my return day. But a smile was something, and I knew that even the little things with my father were big things.

"I'll try not to get into it with him my first day back." I assured her.

Laura nodded thoughtfully, pausing before the door. "Paige, you know it's not your fault. I know he usually starts it with you. I just need to ask, how long this time?" She looked at me pressingly, almost hopefully and I wished I could have told her what she wanted. I knew what she wanted to hear was that I had quit the army and I would stay in Killeen forever, maybe meet a girl and move into the house next door. Both of us knew how unlikely that would ever be though. She was asking me how long it would be before I went and volunteered for another tour. Every time my visits were becoming shorter and shorter.

"I actually have something to tell you." Her eyes brightened and I immediately back tracked. "You might not like it, but I think it could be really good for me. I'll tell you after dinner. When he's asleep" I explained.

Laura nodded understandingly and opened the door for me. I walked in the inviting looking house, immediately engulfed in a hug by my 18 year old cousin Jacob. My father was also standing close by, grinning widely. From a first glance, I would never have thought there was anything wrong with him. But our hello's and our hugs that soon followed reeked of the strange relationship we had developed, and his obvious struggling. Of course he had never been a sentimental man even in his prime years.

"Glad to see you're back and alright Paige" He said with genuine care. "I trust you were safe for the most part?"

I nodded, not wanting to tell him the truth of the matter for his own sake. "Of course dad. I'm happy to see you too." I smiled at him. I couldn't help but expect a little more from him each time I returned. I knew I would end up disappointed but I learned to stop blaming him. It was just how things had to be between us. That was that.

Jacob stood in front of me, practically bouncing with excitement. "Paige there's someone else waiting to see you. Come on he's in the back room!" Jacob grabbed my hand and dragged me to the room. "He's going to lose his mind when he sees you Paige! Do you remember last time?"

Jacob shoved open the door where Riley, my King German Sheppard usually stayed. I grinned when I saw the large dog wagging his tail and looking at me. This was always how it happened. At first he wouldn't recognize me, then he would catch my scent and get a little bit more excited, then I would call him over and jump on me, attacking me with kisses.

"Riley!" I called in a high pitched excited voice. Just like that he jumped on me, his front paws were hanging over my shoulders and I struggled to keep a hold on the huge dog now in my arms attacking my face with kisses and the occasional soft nip to my nose. "Hey bud" I soothed. "Are you excited to see me?" Riley whined and barked in response. Finally, not being able to hold the squirming 100 pound Sheppard in my arms anymore I set him down and knelt down to his level so he could still let me know in his way how happy he was to see me.

It never ceased to amaze me how excited he would be to see me again even after being gone for 12 months at a time. I figured one of these times he would just completely forget who I was, or just stop caring but no matter what, every time I returned it was the same reaction. I guess that was the thing about dogs. You could leave without explanation for any period of time and in the end they would still be so happy to see you when you return.

However, Riley wouldn't be leaving my side any time soon for at least the next two weeks as usual. He would follow me everywhere when I first returned just to make sure I didn't leave him again. I honestly believed he was the most loyal dog in the world, even if I didn't deserve that kind of devotion.

After a huge, delicious dinner with the four of us, Jacob left to go out with some friends, and my father was zoned out in front of the TV watching NASCAR. I smiled knowing at least his love for watching cars race in circles hadn't gone away.

Laura and I sat in the kitchen and I knew I would have to explain to her that I was leaving in three weeks. It would be bittersweet for her I knew, because on one hand, she knew I couldn't be happy here, but on the other, she wanted me around and she wanted to look after me just like she did with everyone else.

"You remember my friend Toby I've told you about?" I started, hoping I could ease into this.

She nodded. "Yes, the one who recently got engaged correct?"

"That's the one." I rubbed my hands together nervously, trying to decide how to go about this. "Well, he invited me to come to Rosewood, Pennsylvania in three weeks." There it was out there.

"That's great, dear. Like for a visit? That will be nice, I know you said you wanted to meet his fiancé"

I gently shook my head. "He invited me to live out there." I said softly. Her eyes widened and her mouth was slightly ajar. "And I told him I would. I'm do for a transfer anyways, so I put in my request before I left the base today. I'm pretty sure it will go through and I'll be stationed in Rosewood." It was nearly a whisper now.

What I didn't expect was to be engulfed in a huge bone crushing hug from my aunt. "Paige that's wonderful! My goodness I thought you were going to tell me your leave got cut back or something!" She chastised. "I think that would be great for you! I know how close you are to Toby. Maybe you can finally settle down somewhere"

"Wow. I didn't expect you to react like this" I mumbled. I was really happy she was accepting my plans with ease.

"Paige I just want you to be happy. If this is going to be your best shot at that, I want you to go without worry" This is why she reminded me of my mother. So supportive and loving no matter what my decisions were.

I had just one concern though. "You're sure you're ok with things here though? He hasn't become to much of a burden right?" I asked.

Laura shook her head and looked at me seriously. "He's my brother, Paige. Let's not forget that. I know you feel obligated as his daughter but you two aren't always the best thing for each other. You worry about making him upset but I see that he upsets you a lot as well. It's ok for you to leave Paige. You have my permission if that's what you're asking" She assured me.

"Thank you. For everything." I pulled her into another hug. "How do you think he will take the news?" I asked.

Laura laughed lightly and shrugged her shoulders. "Much the same way when he finds out your leaving on tour. A grunt and a frown." Laura imitated my father comically and I burst out in a fit of laughter. Well at least for now I could say it was good to be home.

I wish I could say the three weeks had passed quickly but truth be told it was the slowest 21 days of my life. As luck would have it, I was able to put in a request for a transfer to the small army base in Pennsylvania that Toby worked at. I was due for reposting anyways so I was set to work to the PFA facility where I would training and teaching until my next deployment. It was sheer luck that there happened to be a position available at this time. I still had a bit of time off I'd accumulated over the years so I wouldn't be starting for another couple of weeks, hopefully giving me enough time to settle in.

I was anxious to get a move on now that I had decided to put my plan in action. I'd bought a 2003 silver Jetta last week and I was now driving through Pennsylvania with Riley in the back and a few duffel bags full of my things. My father had barely said a word about me leaving again so soon. It wasn't much of a surprise but it was still kind of upsetting that all he did was give me a hug, and I love you, and wish me luck. No 'call me when you're there', 'if you ever need anything, let me know'. That was all my aunts responsibility now apparently.

I arrived on the streets of Rosewood after my long cross country drive. The town sign with _population 7989_, the narrow streets with maple trees overhanging, the small downtown I was driving through, it was all so quaint yet the place seemed busy. It must have been some sort of touristy town because there were people everywhere on the streets. I noted the small little shops that lined the downtown, remembering how Toby said I would love it. I could see that he was right. Rosewood was a beautiful little spot from what I could see so far and it only got better when I pulled up on the street where the Hastings house was. I pulled into the driveway of the overly large house. It was without question the biggest house on the block, maybe even the biggest in Rosewood and even from the front I could see the guest house was also large. Not only was it large, it was also beautiful, and I couldn't help but wonder what the Hastings did to earn enough money for a place like this. And then let their daughter use it. If this was now their daughter's house, what kind of mansion were her parents living in? I walked up the interlock path to the wraparound porch. All around the house were these large fancy windows and I imagined the lighting inside the house would be amazing when all of the blinds were open. I made my way to the large burgundy door, knocking twice, hoping Toby would answer so I wouldn't have an awkward introduction with his fiancé. I hoped more than anything she would like me.

"Paige you made it!" Toby exclaimed as he pulled open the door. He engulfed me in his strong arms. I was no small girl and I was rather filled out thanks to years military training and being in the job I was. But being embraced by Toby made me feel like a little kid again. My face reached just to the top of his broad chest and with his muscular arms wrapped around me I was pressed firmly against the entirety of his strong, filled out body. To me, he truly was like an older brother.

"Jeeze Toby! It hasn't even been a month yet and you're hugging me like I havn't seen you in years." I remarked.

Toby rolled his eyes, taking my bags and carrying them inside so quickly I didn't even have time to protest. "Well I thought you were going to find a way to bail last minute so I'm just glad you're actually here. Come on, Spencer is just in the barn making up the bedroom for you. Bring Riley, Spencer probably set up a dog mansion for him or something" Toby lead us through the house and out the back door.

The 'barn's' exterior was decorated much the same as the house was, the dome shape being the only difference from the house. The backyard was fenced in, much to my pleasure because I would be able to let Riley roam free outside all day while I was at work. I hated the idea of leaving him cooped up inside all day for I knew how much he hated it.

"Hey Spence!" Toby called out as he opened the door to my new home. It was a cosy little place, a nice kitchen and a simple living room. I could see the bathroom down a small hallway and a door to what I assumed would be the bedroom. It was a lot nicer than I was expecting. A perfect little home for one person. An excellent place for me to start out here in Rosewood.

The skinny girl that had captured Toby's heart came emerging from what I assumed was the bedroom. She looked exactly like she had from the photo I'd seen a million times, maybe even a little more beautiful in the flesh. Her long wavy brown hair was tied back in a loose pony tail and she was wearing a pair of light wash jeans that framed her tall, skinny form nicely. Her shirt was a little preppy for my taste but it suited her well along with the tan oxfords she was wearing. Spencer Hastings seemed exactly as Toby described her and I hadn't even spoken to her yet.

She gave me a friendly smile, walking over to me and standing a few feet back, extending a hand to me which I firmly grasped right away. Toby chuckled a little bit before introducing us. "Spence, this is Paige McCullers, my closest friend. Paige, this is my wonderful fiancé."

"Spencer Hastings" She interjected, giving my hand a firm squeeze before letting go and taking a step back. The girl had sharp eyes and she was staring rather intrusively for a first meeting but Toby had warned me many times that that was just how she was with everyone. While many people would mistake her forwardness as accusing, she really couldn't help it.

I didn't look away, wanting her to understand that I wasn't going to be shy or seem like I was hiding anything from her. I wanted this girl to trust me like Toby did. I really hoped we could be good friends. The last thing I needed was tension between the two of us, and I assumed holding her gaze would make her respect me the way I respected her. "It's nice to finally meet you, Spencer." I said politely. "Cavanaugh never shuts up about you, and I can see why" I was hoping my words came off more sweet than anything else.

She let out a laugh. "Of course he doesn't. He never shuts up about you either actually. For reasons I also understand." She said in her raspy voice. It was honestly a little bit sexy how she spoke. She gave me a warm smile and I breathed a little easier seeing how simple it was for us right away.

"Thank you so much for letting me intrude on your home like this. It really is a lovely place you have here." I continued with the pleasantries, hoping Spencer liked me and didn't mind me being here.

She smiled sweetly again, waving my statement off. "It's no problem at all, Paige. It's nice to finally have a use for the barn actually. I designed it myself when I was in high school" Spencer informed me.

I was impressed by the small girl already. "Really?" I asked. "It's amazing in here. So nicely designed. Do you mind if Riley is in here? It's completely fine it you'd prefer he stay outside, I can build him a dog house or something no problem" I didn't want to put Spencer off by having the large German Sheppard roaming about the place.

Spencer waved my question away with her hand again. "Nonsense! He is completely fine in here and in the house. This is your home now too Paige. Do with it what you would like. Well, just as long as it's tasteful" She joked.

I smiled at her, "Well I don't think I would change a thing" I replied.

Toby laughed. "That's exactly what she wanted to hear you know?" He quipped. Spencer and I both rolled our eyes at the same time, to which Toby grumbled, "What the hell did I get myself into living with the two of you under the same roof?"

The three of us chatted a little more, Spencer practically interrogating me with questions while I asked a few to her myself. After a few hours of the two of them helping me get unpacked and settled in, I decided I would take a walk to the downtown to get a feel for my new community. Spencer was kind enough to give me directions and I threw Riley's leash on and headed out to the streets of Rosewood.

The leash was mostly for show, to give other walkers peace of mind because Riley would never leave my side unless he was commanded to do so. Although I was hardly with the poor dog in the past, I had trained him impeccably, and he took to it well, becoming the most obedient dog our family ever had. I knew his behavior and he knew mine. We were always on the same wavelength and the moment I gave him a command he would do it without hesitation. While some would say it was a typical 'man's best friend bond' I knew that there was nothing typical about the relationship I had with this animal. Whether it had been fate or just good training on my part and good obedience on his, it felt like we were meant for each other.

The streets of Rosewood were still fairly busy as I took my first walk. I kept my focus on the Park just up the street that Spencer gave me directions too. It was in the town square, and dead easy to find. I'd had enough heat overseas to last me a lifetime so I settled down with Riley in the shade of a maple tree. I propped myself against the tree, and observed my new surroundings. The small park was still busting with activity, from the odd jogger and walker, a few kids and their parents in the little playground and people like me who were sitting just enjoying the scenery. I felt comfortable enough just closing my eyes for a moment until I felt a wet nose rub against my neck.

"Riley!" I groaned playfully. He was wagging his tail at me, clearly wanting some attention. I looked around the park, seeing that most people were just minding their own business so I took the leash off and gave him a playful shove to his left shoulder. This was a signal he knew well. It was play time and he crouched down in attack position, ready to fight me. I smiled tauntingly at him and he let out a little bark so I gave him another shove.

We were chasing each other and play fighting in no time, and while we were rough with each other, Riley never used his teeth for more than a gentle knaw and I never pushed him more than he could handle. He was barking and whining excitedly and I scanned the area to make sure were weren't causing too much of a disturbance. Most people were still carrying on. I noticed a tall tan girl walking our way but I couldn't make out her features in the distance. I noticed how beautiful and curvy her body was as she walked through the park in our direction.

Riley's head immediately snapped up, looking in the same direction that I was. She was coming closer now, and I could finally see her features. She was dressed simply but the person under the clothes appeared anything but simple. From her long raven locks to the caramel colored skin the girl was absolutely breathtaking. Her full pink lips, her brown eyes, those beautifully long lashes, everything about this girl had my heart pounding right out of my chest. I wanted to look away for fear of being caught staring but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight of this girl walking my way. She had a nervous smile on her face which quickly turned to a look of fear. Her eyes looked terrified and I looked around, trying to piece together what caused the gorgeous tan woman's face to be so frightful.

That's when I noticed Riley barrelling towards her. I imagined how scary that must have appeared, a large German Sheppard running full tilt towards you. Especially since she didn't know how harmless he was. The girl cringed, her entire body sinking a little as she raised her arms to cover her face protectively.

"Hold!" I barked out the order to Riley sharply. He immediately stopped in his tracks, almost comically as his nails dug into the dirt and he came to a halt a few feet in front of his fixation. The girl looked up and I stood up, jogging quickly towards the two. Riley sat down, turning his head back to me, waiting for my next instruction.

"I'm so sorry!" I called out to the frightened pretty girl. "I swear he's harmless I just got him a bit excited that's all." I stopped, just behind Riley now, waiting for the girl to answer. She was smiling down at the ground now, and I was a little bit worried about her. "Hey, are you ok?" I whispered to her. I dipped my head slightly, hoping to catch her gaze but also a little bit nervous to. If I caught her eyes would I be able to look away?

Finally she looked up at me and my fears had been confirmed. I severely hoped something would catch her attention soon because there was no way I could look away from a face like that. _Damn McCullers, ever heard of keeping your cool?_ I was losing it right on the spot, not sure if I should just attempt to make a run for it.

She smiled sweetly at me. _At me!_ "I'm fine" She assured me in the sweetest voice. "I'm just surprised he stopped so quickly." She was holding my gaze and I couldn't help but to just stand there and smile like an idiot back at her. Finally, she looked down at Riley and I let out a breath.

I gave him a little nudge and he stood up, looking at the girl again and waging his tail. "Gentle" I said firmly and he ducked slightly, approaching the girl with added caution until she reached out and ruffled the fur on his head. "He's a big baby I promise, he wouldn't hurt a fly unless he was told to" I joked.

He knelt down to his level, running her long fingers though his hair. "Did you train him?" She asked. "He's incredible. So good" She whispered in amazement. He lifted his paw, setting it on her open hand and the girl let out the cutest sound of adoration. She was totally captured by the dog and I couldn't help but be even more attracted to her, seeing how trusting she was with him after he just nearly ran her over. To me, it spoke a lot about her personality. Most people were so fearful of him, so it was nice seeing her so close to him without so much as a wince.

"I did. He made it easy though. His name is Riley" I told her. She grinned, looking up at me again and standing back up so we were at eye level. I gulped and hoped she couldn't hear it. I was usually a fairly confident person but something about pretty, sweet girls like this always made me tongue tied. It didn't help that I had a feeling that this girl had something going for her in the personality department. She seemed so easy going already, not even getting upset in the slightest at the fact I almost let my oversized dog trample her. All because I couldn't stop staring like some creep.

I looked down and Riley who was now rubbing the length of his body along her legs like a cat would. The stranger giggled at how pathetic my dog was and I couldn't help but to laughed elatedly as well, internally being thankful that the gorgeous girl was so nice about it. I looked back up at the girl who was now looking at her as if she was trying to figure something out. Then I remembered I hadn't introduced herself. How rude. "McCullers, Paige" I said formally, blushing furiously when I realised I had just introduced myself like I would to fellow soldiers. _Apparently I still need to work on the adjusting thing_. "Uhh—I mean, Paige. Call me Paige" I stuttered, suddenly feeling like an idiot for not walking away the first chance I got. _Come on McCullers, since when are you such a coward? _

The girl brought her gaze up to me, stepping towards her until they were now standing face to face. I swallowed, wondering to myself why this girl was making me so nervous. "I'm Emily. Nice to meet you Paige" She offered me her hand, so I reached immediately to shake it, reminding myself not to grip to tight or shake to firm. _No need to be so formal, you'll freak the girl out_. I felt something stir in my stomach, but I tried to ignore how soft the girls hand felt in my own, how my own hand engulfed the tan one and how badly I wished I never had to let go of this hand. Something about it fit so perfectly. Reminding myself it was time to let go, I gave Emily's soft hand a gentle squeeze before pulling away.

"It's nice to meet a friendly face," I said, trying to make conversation with the girl, despite knowing I would sound like a complete idiot.

Emily grinned and nodded, "You're new to Rosewood aren't you? This place is pretty small, it's kind of easy to notice an unfamiliar face." She hurriedly explained. "Are you going to Hollis or something? I can't really imagine any other reason to come to Rosewood"

I frowned, really not wanting to explain who I was just yet. I would like to get to know this girl and have a chance of a possible friendship here without bringing up my occupation. As honored as I felt being in the army, sometimes it changed a person's perception of you. Like suddenly I was some hero, or they had some foolish idea that I was straight out of the Blackhawk Down movie. Emily must have noticed my face because her smile slowly disappeared and a look of genuine concern crossed her goddess like features.

"I am new here actually. I'm staying with a friend actually, I just needed a change of pace and I got roped into trying Rosewood" I explained, hoping Emily would accept that vague story.

Emily laughed. "Well don't sound so thrilled about it!" She joked. I felt a little relieved that she changed the subject, but I sensed that she'd caught on that I wasn't going to open up about my past. I hoped she hadn't taken that the wrong way.

My eyes widened comically. "No no, I like it here so far, it's just…very different from what I'm used to. It's an adjustment." Emily's eyes crinkled slightly as she smiled.

She nodded, "I understand, Paige, I was only kidding" Her sweet voice spoke so softly. Of course she was kidding. "Besides, if you're looking for a change of pace, Rosewood is probably the right place if you're looking to slow it down. It's not like there's much here."

"Apparently that's exactly what I need" I mumbled cryptically. I clutched my dog tags, a typical mannerism when I was nervous. Aside from the painfully obvious beauty Emily possessed, she also seemed like a very genuine and friendly person. There was something about here that just clicked, and while I felt so nervous, I also felt something else. Comfort. Two conflicting emotions caused by one beautiful girl.

"You must have lived an exciting life then" Emily concluded. I shrugged my shoulders, dipping my head slightly towards the ground before lifting my eyes back to meet her gaze. She was glancing off in the distance now, and I took a moment to really take in her face, for fear that I might never be this close to her again. She looked back at me, giving me another genuine smile. How many times had she smiled at me in this short conversation? Had I even stopped smiling since I shook her hand? "I should probably be going. I'm working over at Chuck's and they seems to be getting busy so I probably shouldn't be late. I'm glad to have met you, Paige" She said sweetly.

I looked at her bashfully, offering my hand out to give her a departing handshake. Was that to formal? I really didn't care if it was because I was touching her warm hand once again. "You as well, Emily. Maybe I will see you around?" I didn't mean for it to sound like a question, it just kind of came out that way.

Emily retracted her hand, leaning down and ruffling the top of Riley's head, earning a happy wag of his tail. "I'm sure you will. I just work at the pub over there, pretty much every night so if you ever need anything, even if it's just a beer, feel free to stop by." She stood back up, and put a hand on my shoulder. "I hope I see you again soon" she told me meaningfully. I felt my shoulder tingling at her touch while I tried to find something to say but my mind was coming up short. With that, she turned and walked back the way she came. I stared at her, watching her cross the street safely and go through the front door of Chucks Bar & Grille.

I looked down at Riley who was wagging his tail, also starring in the direction that Emily walked just moments ago. I gave him a pat on the head. "What did you get me into?"


	3. Trouble

**AN -**

**Chapter Three everybody! Again, thanks so much for the support from everyone. I'm still in shock at the amount of follows already so thank you all so much for taking an interest in the story. I'm glad no one is complaining about the pace just yet :) I also think it's impossible for me to write a short chapter so I'm sorry about that**

** One really lovely person did some beautiful artwork for the story so if you're interested you should really check it out its perfect the link wouldn't work but its on saii79 . tumblr . com so go take a look! Thanks so much again Ildi!**

***just wanted to let everyone know I'm taking a break from writing. Sorry, I know how annoying it can be for authors to take long breaks but I will be back* **

**Emily's POV-**

_Wow._ I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I walked back to Chucks for my shift. I wished that I hadn't had to work because I really walked to talk to Paige for the rest of the afternoon. She was even more attractive up close and her personality was such a mixture of adorable, strong and just all out nice. Polite of course, and sincerely apologetic when Riley had startled me. If the large animals obedience was any indication of her personality she was very headstrong. A leader worth following.

So cute. The way she stumbled over her words a few times and frowned a little when she might have been worrying how something sounded. It was hard not to laugh while she was stumbling over her introduction but I managed to keep a straight face. Truth be told I was crushing over all of her little mannerisms I'd noticed. The head dip, the cheeky smirk, those wide eyes that told me she had a lot more too her than just the adorable surface I could see. It didn't take me long to notice she was being very careful with her words. Like she had more to say but was holding back. It was going to be my mission to take down that wall the next time I saw her.

I fought the insistent urge to look at back at her as I made my way across the street. I could feel her eyes burning into my back and I didn't want to ruin the illusion that she might be looking at me by turning around. As far as first impressions went, Paige McCullers was already unforgettable in my mind. Although she hadn't flat out said it, it was painstakingly obvious that this was Toby's friend from the army. Every little thing she did reminded me of the way Toby and my Father acted. It was also a dead giveaway when she began tugging on the long chain necklace that was hiding beneath her jacket. Her dog tags. I'd seen Toby do the same thing whenever he was apprehensive or nervous.

I had just gotten inside the door on time for my shift, and hit the floors right away. We were busy for a Sunday evening so I barely had a break throughout the entire night.

"Order up, Em. Let's go!" I whirled around to see Samara's teasing smile. "Slacker"

I rolled my eyes, "Says the girl who's been hiding behind the bar the entire night" I challenged. We were always bantering with each other about who's job was more difficult. As a cook and occasional bartender Samara liked to think she had the short end of the stick. But she rarely ever had to deal with the drunks of Rosewood, or those who complained no matter what ended up on their plate. She also didn't have to deal with the steady in and out of drunken assholes who's idea of flirting with the waitress is ass grabbing and offering a better 'tip' than just money. Sometimes it bugged me that Samara just laughed when I told her these stories. It wasn't that I was looking to be saved, but a bit of genuine concern would have been nice once in a while. However, for as long as I'd known the blonde haired girl, I learned not to expect that out of her. After all, we weren't ever technically exclusive so what did she have to protect?

Samara feigned hurt at my dig. "Ouch. Maybe I should tell the manager of the abusive behavior I'm receiving from some of the employees" She teased.

I smirked at her easy flirting. "You know running to your dad isn't going to save you from me right? I'm easily his favorite worker. Actually I'm starting to think I'm his favorite person in general."

Samara laughed lightly, nodding in agreement. "I still don't understand why" She joked. "It's not like you're this beautiful, sexy, amazingly sweet girl or anything." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "That would be his daughter" I said pointedly to which Samara blushed. "Actually, I think we get along so well because we both have to put up with your crap all of the time. It's really brought us together." It was basically true. It was no lie that I'd gotten the job at Chucks because I'd been with Samara at the time. Although, he had assured me that I proved myself quickly. As with any restaurant and bar business, he had a hard time finding responsible employees. Samara could be terrible at times, not thinking about the consequences of skipping a shift, or having attitude with customers. I could see his dilemma with her, but who could ever fire their own daughter?

"Keep pretending, Ems, we all know I'm an angel" She grinned devilishly. "So, what's the latest?" She asked. She reached for my hand from across the bar and my heart thumped a little faster. It had been so long since she'd been like this with me, and I forgot how much I missed it.

"Toby's friend from the army moved in with them. I'm pretty sure I met her today in the park, she seems really nice. Very reserved though. A lot like Toby in that way." I explained. I felt a little weird explaining Paige to Samara, but I brushed it off knowing that Samara wouldn't care either way. She wasn't a jealous person.

Samara looked at me with concern. "Spencer is ok with some girl moving in with them when they are just engaged? I'd be keeping Toby under lock and key if I were her."

"Samara…" I drug out her name.

"I'm just saying, it sounds like trouble to me. This girl either has some problems she's working through, or she's going after Toby." She concluded. "I'm guessing possibly both"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed with Samara's judgment on a girl she never even met. She could barely even stand Toby and Spencer so why this was concerning her was beyond me. "Or she's just a very good friend of Toby's and needs a new place. And since when do you care about Toby and Spencer?" I asked.

Samara scoffed and made a face. "I don't. But you're their friend and I don't want you to get pulled into the drama. We both know you can't resist that kind of trouble" She uttered.

I shot her a look. "Thank you." I said sarcastically. "It's nice to see you're actually concerned about _my _well being for once" I continued. "Is it impossible for you to just be supportive to your girlfrie—" I stopped as soon as I saw Samara's face crinkle at the 'G' word. I was pretty certain that word was her kryptonite. "What?" I asked flatly.

She gave me a gentle look and I knew where this conversation was going. "Ems" She said softly taking my hand in both of hers and giving me those puppy dog eyes. "When I said I wanted to try again, I meant from the start again. I thought you knew that"

I was in no mood to get into this argument and my break was almost over. "Yeah, okay" I agreed simply. Samara frustrated me to no end with her inability to commit to anything. I knew when I set that aside she could be amazing but this argument had kept us from taking off too many times. "Let me know when you figure out what you want" I said flatly before turning and returning to the floor.

"I'll call you later tonight, babe!" She called as if nothing was wrong. And just like that, my wonderful day had been ruined by the reminder that my amazing _not_ girlfriend, still wasn't ready to put a label on things. After a year of this on again off again game, it was starting to get exhausting.

"What do you want for dinner, Han?" I called out from the kitchen. Hanna was sprawled out on the couch as usual, leaving me to do the cooking. Not that I was complaining because Hanna's cooking usually didn't end well.

Hanna came sauntering into the kitchen with a mysterious grin on her face. "I don't know about you but I could go for a Paige sandwich" She suggested, keeping a serious face. I wanted to smack her for being so annoying.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Han?" I threw my hands up in the air, opening the fridge and looking for something we could actually eat.

"Pleeeease Emily! You got to meet her, now it's my turn! Let's go to Spencer's for dinner, it's not like we haven't popped in unannounced before." She begged. I had to admit, going to Spencer's seemed like a really good idea. If I put aside the obvious physical attraction for Paige, I really did want to be her friend. I was anxious to learn more, or even just hear her reserved voice again. It had only been a few days since we first met, but every time I was in town or working, I was secretly hoping I would see her, and she would sit down and talk to me about anything.

I groaned, pretending the idea was more trouble than it really was. "You call Spence, I'm going to go change into something….nicer" I finished, hoping Hanna didn't catch on that never before had I changed to go to the Spencer's for dinner.

"Remember what I said about mentioning Samara" I warned Hanna sternly.

"Is that for Spencer or for Paige?" She retorted. Scoffed at her, not really knowing the answer to that question. I pushed my way passed her and opened the door to the Hastings, ready after a few days of limbo to see Paige once again. I remembered that she didn't know I knew who she was so I reminded myself to play it cool. Apparently Hanna wasn't having any of that.

"Where's soldier girl I need to meet her!" Hanna called as soon as she clamored through the door. I knew being Spencer's best friends meant we didn't have to be polite or anything but not even saying hello was obviously going to be beyond Spencer's Hanna tolerance for the night. Hanna stormed through the entrance way into the kitchen and I struggled to keep up with her.

I should have known that Hanna would ambush her upon entering the house. By the time I got to the living room Toby and Spencer were standing there mouths open staring at Hanna who had thrown her arms around Paige. Paige's eyes were wide in shock and confusion but I watched in amusement as her arms slowly closed around Hanna, returning the ambush-hug.

"I'm Hanna!" She introduced. She pulled away after giving her friendly introduction. Sometimes I wished I could be as bold as she. Especially in situations like this because it wasn't like I had the guts to just waltz up and wrap my arms around Paige's strong shoulders. "You must be soldier girl" Hanna continued perkily.

Paige smiled, rather endearingly at Hanna, "Paige" She corrected politely.

Hanna shook her head. "Yeah I knew that" Hanna turned around to look at me quickly before whipping back to look at Paige. "I've actually heard a lot about you. You're really cute you know? I'm sure you got that a lot, you know, from all those hot soldier boys. And you're really strong. Are you single, do you hate Spencer yet?" Hanna bombarded her with questions.

"Hanna!" Toby, Spencer and I yelled. Spencer was staring at her defyingly. "She does not _hate_ me Hanna, but thank you. Paige and I happen to get along very well. Actually I think I like her better than I like you right now"

Hanna gave her a dismissive wave. "I was talking to soldier girl, Spence. Don't you know it's rude to interrupt." We all groaned and Hanna turned to attention back to Paige who was looking quite overwhelmed. Her eyes darted to me and I could see the absolute confusion. I smirked satisfyingly to myself for putting the cute quirked eyebrows and questioning smile on her face.

Paige quickly looked at Hanna again, now with an amused grin. "I like Spencer. She's very nice. Most of the soldiers weren't my type, and I'm single. I'm also a Pisces." Paige joked. I loved how good she was with Hanna already.

Hanna squealed in excitement, bouncing up and down. "You're single! I'm totally being your matchmaker in Rosewood." My heart dropped a little.

"Hanna I'm not really looking fo—"

She was cut off by Hanna yet again. "You're a Pisces? I'm a Cancer! We're totally perfect for each other!" Hanna exclaimed.

Paige laughed, "So when you said you were going to be my matchmaker…" Paige trailed off suggestively, although you could tell from her face she was completely joking.

Toby, Spencer and I all burst out laughing as Hanna shook her head and frowned, obviously not liking being the source of our laughter. "Sorry, soldier girl. You're hot and everything but I'm already taken by the love of my life. Sorry to break your heart" Hanna said, patting Paige on the back.

Paige rolled her eyes. "I think I'll get over it" She murmured. I really liked Paige's easy, harmless banter with Hanna. It was the exact thing Hanna loved.

"Hey Hanna do you want to meet Paige's dog?" Toby offered. Hanna's face lit up like a kid on Christmas and Toby ushered her to the backyard. I could hear Hanna's squealing and high pitched baby voice through the doors.

Spencer coughed loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Ok now that we've gotten that weirdness out of the way… Emily, this is Paige, Paige, Emily." Spencer introduced simply. "Go have a seat in the living room, Em, dinner will be ready in a bit."

After making sure Spencer didn't need help with anything, Paige and I walked silently to the living room. She looked so good. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and I could see the entire structure of her face perfectly. She was wearing a simple plaid button down and black jeans. Her casual attire suited her perfectly.

"So, I kind of lied to you" I began, smiling at her jokingly as we plopped down on the large couch. "I sort of knew who you were when I met you in the park. Well I didn't know for sure, but I kind of put two and two together after we talked." I explained.

Paige's smile grew wider. "That obvious, huh?" She asked, frowning at herself.

"No, no. You were fine. Rosewood is a small town, and, ok maybe it was a little obvious but I've been best friends with Toby for a long time, and my dad is a marine. I can pick out a soldier from a crowd of people" I quickly answered. "Umm.. I also caught a glimpse of your tags" I added sheepishly.

"Marine brat, huh?" Paige asked teasingly. Of course she picked out the detail about my father. But at least it gave us something to talk about.

"That would be me." I admitted. "He's passed his deployment days though. He just works on base now." I noticed Paige looking a little uneasy and I wanted to smack myself for bringing up things I knew she didn't want to talk about. "That's not important though. What is important is that I'm already sorry for Hanna being… well, Hanna" I said lamely.

Paige laughed a little. "She's very open. I like her though, I feel like Spencer and Toby walk on egg shells with me too much" Paige's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "I didn't mean that. I mean, there's not anything wrong with me I just.. and I'm very appreciative of Spencer" Paige ducked her head in embarrassment and I wished I could reach over and smooth out the lines in her forehead.

"Relax, Paige. You're fine. I know there's nothing wrong with you. You're talking about the adjustment. I understand completely. Marine brat, remember?" I rushed to assure Paige. "Anyways, you don't need to be ashamed to admit that to me. I know how Toby gets and Spencer is really protective of the people she cares about. So I'd take her worrying as a compliment because she doesn't just treat anyone that way." I offered.

Paige looked back up at me and nodded. "Yeah she's quite intense" Paige agreed. "But I really like her so far. I like a lot of things in Rosewood so far" Did I just imagine the added meaning to that? "What about you, Emily Fields, what's your story. It seems like you know a lot about me yet I know nothing about you aside from your father is a marine and you're a waitress."

I smiled that she remembered even the simplest detail about me. "That's really all there is to know" I mumbled dryly.

Paige ducked her head. "Something tells me that isn't true" She pressed.

_God she was so cute_. "Well I live in a house with Hanna and her boyfriend Caleb. He works for a mining company though so he's only in for a couple weeks a month. It's my parents old house, but my mom moved to Texas so instead of renting the place out or selling it she's letting me use it. I just finished school at UPenn. Sports medicine. I was also an avid swimmer. I'm actually taking courses at the local college right now. I'm hoping to take over as coach for the local high schools swim team when the coach retires. As much as I love swimming I feel like my calling is coaching." I smiled just thinking about teaching younger versions of me to love the sport.

"Something tells me you could do anything you want" Paige murmured. "You seem very passionate about the coaching thing though, I can see your eyes lighting up just thinking about it" Paige pointed out. This girl could see through me like I was made of glass.

"I have high hopes in it. For now though, I've just been doing the odd class and working at the bar. Which sucks but it's a job so I can't complain." Paige nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll have to stop by there sometime for a drink. I'm off for a couple weeks of leave time and then I'm going to be working at the Rosewood facility doing some training and teaching. I'm not sure how I feel about that yet." Paige stated. This was exactly what I wanted, Paige to just talk to me about anything. And the mention of stopping by for a drink had my heart fluttering. "I just mean I'm kind of enjoying relaxing." Paige ruefully added.

"Relaxing?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Paige sighed in defeat. "Fine. I like being lazy. Relaxing probably entitles a beach and unlimited beer. All I've done is catch up on missed TV shows and eat a lot of food I probably am better off without." Paige admitted.

"I knew it." We were both smiling and chuckling a little. "With Spencer's cooking though I'm sure you've had no complaints" I said, hopping to keep the conversation going.

Paige rolled her eyes but nodded reverently in agreement. "Is there anything Spencer isn't perfect at?" she asked.

So Paige had already observed the Spencer's intense personality. "Not a lot. But I will warn you if you want to stay on her good side, under no circumstances should you use up the last of the coffee." I warned.

Paige tapped her head with her index finger, letting me know she's already figured that one out. "I've been taking night classes on Spencer 101 from Toby. That happened to be lesson one" Paige joked.

"What are you two talking about" Spencer asked, leaning on the door way trying to clue in to why we both burst out laughing and Paige flushed crimson red.

"We were talking about the real possibility of Hanna causing Riley to go deaf with all of that squealing going on outside." I covered for Paige slyly. "Good luck getting her inside for dinner. You might just have to throw her meal in a bowl and put it beside his" I teased.

Spencer threw her hands up in the air and put her attention on Paige. "Sorry about her. She doesn't quite understand being subtle or polite. Or really any manners at all."

"You guys sure like to apologize for your friends. She's actually pretty great, umm.. you all are" Paige added shyly. She gave me a meaningful look and I wanted to melt right there.

I felt my cheeks getting warm and I was silently thankful that my tan skin would cover the blush. "You're going to have no trouble fitting in with us then." I replied. "You'll be sick of Hanna in no time, just like the rest of us." I joked.

"Speaking of Hanna, I'm going to go try and pry her away from your dog and then we can start dinner. You two can go grab your plates and get settled." Spencer wandered to the back door and I could only imagine the argument her and Hanna were about to have. I hoped Toby could make a clean escape.

"Something tells me you can't actually be sick of Hanna" Paige mentioned as the two of us took our seats next to each other. I could imagine for a moment that we were dating and I would reach out and touch her thigh during dinner at random times just to let her know I was thinking about her. My eyes shot open at the thoughts and I quickly pushed the idea to the back of my mind, chanting Samara's name over and over.

Paige looked at me perplexedly. "Em-ily are you alright?" She reached out like she was going to touch my shoulder but apparently thought better of it and retracted her hand much to my disappointment.

"Sorry, Sorry!" I apologized, extremely flustered with myself and what Paige was doing to me. Maybe I should have sat as far from her as possible. No, that wouldn't have been worth it. "I just.. zoned out." I lamely explained. "Hanna is…"

"The most wonderful girl on the planet!" Hanna finished for me, making her entrance known. Paige was still looking at me questioningly and I wished she would stop using those penetrating eyes. It was impossible to look away from the deep brown orbs that warmed me inside just knowing that I was in their focus.

Paige finally turned away, speaking with Hanna but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Paige had my head spinning from our weird interaction and I desperately pleaded I hadn't freaked her out. She seemed genuinely concerned about me which I greatly appreciated, but I couldn't swallow the feeling that she could see through me completely. I only hoped with time I could learn to do the same to her.

**Paige's POV-**

Dinner was amazing, but sitting next to Emily made it impossible to focus on the table conversation. There was this nearly irresistible draw to her, like there was this current around her that threatened the swallow me whole if I felt into it. So many times throughout the night I was tempted to just have one simple touch, a brush of the shoulder or a hand over hers but I was sure she didn't want the same thing. The look in her eyes when I reached over to touch her shoulder told me she was terrified. And why wouldn't she be?

I was only comforted by the fact that she kept giving me little glances from beneath those long dark lashes. Looks of concern, or encouraging smiles when Hanna asked me an inappropriate question. She'd stuck up for me when Hanna accused me of hiding my southern accent that I _must _have had if I was born and raised in Texas. I liked Hanna a lot though, the way she treated me made me feel like I was part of this strange group already.

"So Paige" Hanna started as Spencer and I were doing the dishes in the kitchen. Emily was trying to usher her out so we could clean but Hanna wasn't taking the hint. "You said the soldiers weren't your type. I'm just wondering, what is you type?" She asked slyly, trying to dig every piece of information out of me in one night.

I wasn't sure if I was ready for this question. "I.. umm…"

"She's gay" Spencer called out. I dropped the dish and looked at her accusingly. _Well there's one way to be outed._ "I'm sorry, I had to. You were just going to make things difficult and Hanna would have interrogated it out of you anyway." Spencer explained.

Hanna squealed and pulled me in for a hug. "So what kind of girls, soldier girl?"

I was about to answer when someone's phone began ringing. Emily apoligized and quickly answered the phone. I let out a sigh of relief, saved by the ringing.

"Hi. No I'm at Spencer's. For dinner. Sama—. You're going _out_? No I have to go to school tomorrow morning. It's a Tuesday, Samara. Yeah, Yeah, just call me tomorrow." I listened to the one sided conversation Emily was having. She seemed fairly upset and annoyed all of the sudden and I wondered who Samara was to piss Emily off that easily.

"Sorry" She apoligized to the three of us, but she looked very upset and suddenly Hanna was done her interrogation and had her arm around Emily.

"What did she do this time?" Hanna asked frustratedly.

"She's going out tonight in Philly. At least she asked me to join her this time." Emily added meekly.

Hanna looked at me as if to explain. "Emily's 'sort of' girlfriend. She's a bitch, and if you want to be my friend you have to encourage Emily to dump her sorry ass. The girl is awful." I felt a twinge of excitement knowing for sure Emily was attracted to girls but the underlying disappointment that she was taken stung me. It was even worse that her girlfriend apparently wasn't up to Hanna's standards.

"Hanna!" Emily slapped Hanna in the arm but she remained un-phased.

"She's kind of right, Em" Spencer added thoughtfully.

"Ok I think we're going now before the entire night turns into why I should break up with Samara. I'm not in the mood for this fight and I don't think Paige wants to hear it!" Emily snapped. I felt bad that Emily was so upset but I sensed it was more because of this Samara girl's phone call rather than her friends words.

Spencer and I walked the girls to the door. Regretfully for me, because I wasn't ready for this night to end just yet. It seemed like Emily and I really hit it off and I couldn't help but want to just sit an talk to her for the rest of the night.

Without warning, Hanna pulled me into another tight hug. "It was nice meeting you Paige! We're going to be great friends I can tell." I returned the sentiment and just as I was pulling away she pulled closer and whispered quickly in my ear. "Put your arms around Emily like this and she'll be saying 'Samara who' in no time." She pulled away and nodded sternly at me. I tried to keep a level face instead of staring at her completely stunned as I felt. I wasn't sure in which context it meant but I figured Hanna was just trying to say that a hug from a new friend would make her feel better.

Emily was still looking dejected and mad so I swallowed my nerves and approached her softly, knowing full well I was in the eyes of Spencer and Hanna. Emily looked at me and suddenly the anger went away and was replaced with a soft look. I was still getting used to how beautiful she was and now being this close I was captured in that current once again. I shook it off, opening my arms and wrapping them around her slender waist, resting them on around her back and pulling her tight to me. With no hesitation, Emily returned the embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and I melted a little at the feeling of her warm breath in my hair. I took it all in, the feeling of her body against mine, the sweet, enticing scent that was Emily, how at ease and comfortable I suddenly felt. How impossible it would be to let go.

"It was nice seeing you again" I whispered softly before pulling away. Emily looked a little stunned but her eyes were smiling and I would have to thank Hanna for the tip one day. "I'm glad to have made a friend like you" I said. "Oh! Not that I think that we're friends so soon… or not that I mean we're not friends I just—" I closed my eyes and cursed myself for ruining a perfect moment by bringing up the idea of being friends after meeting her for the second time.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see Emily staring softly at me. "Paige relax. I feel the same way. We're friends, don't worry." She gave me a gentle smile before saying her goodbyes and her and Hanna were making her way out the door. Meanwhile, I was just standing there stunned as ever by Emily Fields. I thought for a moment back to the hug, and I was trying to decide whether or not she was feeling the same thing I did. The way her arms dug lightly into my skin, it felt almost as if she was clutching onto me, silently telling me not to let go. It was most likely my mind hoping for that to be real but needless to say that thought was going to keep me up all night.

I turned to make my way back into the kitchen but Spencer was standing in my way with a knowing smirk. "You're in so much trouble" She teased.


	4. Normal

**A/N- So I wrote in my last AN that I wouldn't be updating for a while but I realized I'd already finished chapter four and I can't just hold on to this stuff so here it is. I probably shouldn't put this one out and say I'm not continuing for a while because it kind of leaves in a bad spot but like I said, I can't have a complete and edited chapter and just keep it to myself. **

**Now I won't be updating for a while. Sorry for anyone who really likes the story. I just need some time. **

**Lots of thanks again to everyone for reading, following and reviewing. You'll never know how much it means to me :) Saii and ScriptedLullabies you two lovely ladies have been so kind and supportive in many ways so thank you both so so much. It's people like you that remind me why I write in the first place :) **

**So here it is, chapter four. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the gap between this chapter and the next. **

* * *

**Paige's POV-**

"C'mon you two! I just like talking to her she's nice!" I tried desperately to escape Toby and Spencer's teasing me for my supposed crush on Emily. "This isn't high school! I can be nice to a girl without it meaning anything!" I felt like I was trying to convince myself this very thing.

Spencer smirked cockily at me. "Maybe we would have believed that, but I saw the hug, Paige. I'm not daft, you're into her." She concluded.

"It was a hug, Hastings. I give Toby hugs sometimes, are you worried I'm into him too?" I shot. Spencer and Toby were having way to much fun putting me on the defensive.

"Yeah except you don't clutch on to Toby like he's your lifeline." Spencer pointed out. "It's fine to be attracted to her, Paige. She's very attractive and her personality is something else entirely. Absolutely the sweetest out of all of us. She's a good person Paige, what's not to like?" I knew Spencer was playing hot and cold trying to get me to slip up and admit I actually liked her. I was competitive though and I wasn't going to give in so easily.

I shot her a look of derision "Maybe Toby should be worried about _you_, Spence." I teased. "She is very nice, but two gay people can be in the same room and not want to rip each other's clothing off." I explained.

"Nice, Paige" Toby added dryly. He turned to Spencer. "She's into her. It's painstakingly obvious. Paige gets really flustered around girls she's attracted to, and becomes really transparent. She's into Emily, give her hell for liking your best friend" Toby looked at me with a devilish expression and I swore he was going to pay for that.

"I swear you two are perfect for each other" I mumbled grumpily. I looked at Spencer. "First you out me in front of two people I just met. Then you," I turned to Toby, "Tell Spencer I like her best friend" I threw my hands up in the air. "I surrender. You both win."

Spencer and Toby both rolled their eyes at my antics. "It's fine that you like her Paige" Spencer assured. "Like I said before, there is really nothing not to like. I just wouldn't suggest getting in the middle of her and Samara. As much as I hate that blonde bimbo, getting involved will only hurt Emily, and I can't have you doing that."

"She wouldn't" Toby stuck up for me instantly before I had the chance. "Paige wouldn't do that." He elaborated.

"I'm not going to pursue her, you two. I can't do that when I know full well that I'm going to—" I choked on my word when I saw the pain in both of their faces. I knew better than to bring up leaving again. "Besides, I don't want to risk my living situation if something were to ever go wrong with us."

Spencer smirked. "Good on you. But unless you cheated or something totally your fault, I probably would outright kick you out. Paige I've barely known you a week but I know you're a good person. You deserve to be happy too." Oh the irony. The girl who I had quickly learned had a plan for everything was pretty much telling me to live in the moment more.

I was getting frustrated with the direction of this conversation. The idea of Emily being with me was already to enticing. The last thing I needed was encouragement from others. I'd already made the mistake of taking Hanna's advice in the moment. "It doesn't matter anyway" I huffed. "She's got a girlfriend and I refuse to go there with her. That's it. I think I'll go to bed now" I said as politely as I could after my rant at the two of them. I turned on my heel. "Thanks for the lovely dinner, Spencer" I added, unable to leave being a complete asshole.

Spencer was right, I was in trouble. I was just going to have to start keeping myself busy and hopefully I could forget about the beautiful tan girl.

**Emily's POV**

I was being pathetic. I was being stupid. I was being all sorts of ridiculous and I knew the moment I showed up Spencer would see right through me. But juggling four coffees in my hand, walking out of the brew and up the street on a cool fall day towards Spencer's, I couldn't help but try and put my foot in the door of Paige's life yet again. It had been another week since I'd seen her, and I'd even made a few stops at Spencer's just to see but every time she was either out, sleeping, or working. She was on base again, according to Spencer, although her working hours were minimal until the next shipment of new soldiers arrived on base.

But now, on a Saturday morning and in this cool weather Paige _had_ to be home. I stewed about the choice of drink for a good 20 minutes at the brew. Was she a coffee person? Or did she prefer tea? I finally settled on getting one of each and drinking whichever she didn't want. I also figured it would be less transparent of me if I got Toby and Spencer a coffee as well. I was shivering, my hands were burning through the crappy cardboard tray they had given me, and I was speeding my way down the street, afraid the time I had wasted deciding what drink Paige preferred had given her enough time to get out of the house.

_Damn it!_ I momentarily thought when I saw Paige running down the street, headphones on dressed in running gear. I quickly got over my defeat when I saw her running my way however. She was wearing a navy zip up running thermal and black track pants. While most girls would choose to wear something skin tight and revealing while working out, Paige was still looking toned and gorgeous in her gear. I liked that she wasn't out to impress anybody while she was exercising, even though I was sure she had turned a few heads this morning. Her hair was tied back, giving me a clear look at her features. She had her head down, focused on the run and that's when I realized I was directly in her path, and she wasn't looking.

"Paige!" I squealed, hoping she would hear me as she was a few feet away from me now. I cringed, preparing to be doused in four cups of steaming hot liquid along with being knocked off my feet. Paige looked up, eyes widening dramatically before she slowed herself quickly, still crashing into me but her strong arm grabbed my waist, steadying me while her other hand settled on the tray of coffee, preventing the major spill I had anticipated. I was still staring at her face, unable to speak from the shock of how quickly we had nearly collided. She was looking into my eyes as well, almost gently, trying to see if I was alright I figured. Her face was flush from the run, and my eyes strayed from hers, following the path of a little bead of sweat down her forehead and along her neck. It had been nearly 10 seconds since the impact and I realized it was probably really awkward for her, although I had never been more comfortable. Her hand was still resting on my waist, and I imagined she was probably freaking out at herself, considering I hadn't said anything.

"Hi" I whispered, unable to formulate any other words. The only thing I wanted in the world right now was a paper bag to put over my head. First, the entire _almost_ accident was my fault because I was too busy checking Paige out to even realize she was running straight for me, second, I felt ridiculous bringing coffee just to see Paige, and third, it way beyond the point of awkward being held in her arms now, and I couldn't even formulate and apology. I was pathetic.

Paige's hand moved from my waist to my chin. She tilted my hanging head up to look me in the eye again. "Are you alright?" She breathed in concern. I nodded, afraid that if I opened my mouth something else stupid would come out. I shouldn't have even gotten out of bed today. "Sorry, Emily. I'm so sorry. I should have had my head up but I kind of got fixated on watching the ground in front of me and I shouldn't do that when I'm on the sidewalk! You're sure you're ok? I can—I could"

"Paige it's my fault" I quickly stopped the flustered girl. Now I felt even worse, the accident I caused because I couldn't stop checking her out, _she_ felt responsible for. "I saw you coming and then I got.. distracted. I could have easily moved out of your way. I'm such an idiot sometimes" I berated myself.

Paige smirked and shook her head. "As long as you're ok. Jeeze, first my dog nearly runs you over, now me." She joked. "I think me coming to Rosewood has been your bad luck" She continued. My heart dropped. I didn't want her to think or say that even if it was a joke. She must have seen my face fall because she instantly had an apologetic expression. "Em, are you sure you're ok? I was only kidding." She reassured. Why was I such a mess around her today? The other times it seemed like she was the one getting all flustered. It must have been the workout gear, because now looking at how taught the jacket was on her stomach had my mind wondering again. I would rather have her wearing a sports bra out here because _this_ was leaving too much up to the imagination, and mind was running wild.

_Focus Emily, she asked you a question_. "I'm fine" I reassured her, hoping it would pasify her. "I was actually on my way to the Hastings for some morning coffee." I held up the tray in explanation. "Here" Without thinking I took one of the coffees and gave it to her. I cringed, remembering that I wasn't sure if she even drank coffee. Too late now.

Paige raised her hands in the air, backing up slightly with a smirk. "Oh no no. As much as I love coffee, I know better than to drink it if it was meant for Spencer!" She joked.

I shook my head, smiling at her playfully. "No, silly. I got one for you as well." I teased softly. I shoved the coffee in her eager hands.

"Wow. Thank you Emily." She said politely. "This is great. It's kind of chilly out here. I'm not exactly used to this kind of weather." She went on. "Kind of a nice change. Seeing as you _crashed _my morning run, I suppose I could walk you back to the Hastings." She offered.

"I said I was sorry about that!" I protested. "But thank you, I'd like that."

Paige fell into step next to me and I could easily feel her body heat radiating off her. I scooted a little closer to her, hoping she just though I was chilly but really I wanted to feel that same buzz I felt whenever her skin touched mine.

"Are you cold?" She asked, concern lighting her face. My imagination was getting the best of me with Paige, right now all I could picture was her wrapping her arms around me, rubbing my arms and trying to create some friction to keep me warm. "I can give you my jacket if you'd like, I mean it's kind of sweaty and gross but I don't want you contracting pneumonia or something." She insisted.

It was an offer nearly impossible to resist, wearing Paige's clothes, having her scent on me. As she began to shrug out of her jacket though, I threw my hands out to stop her. "I'm fine, really. I'm already wearing a sweater, I don't want to just leave you in a T-shirt….sports bra?" I questioned when I noticed the pale, soft skin underneath her covered breasts. She was willing to give me her jacket while she was only wearing a sports bra underneath, while we were in mid daylight? I cursed myself for pointing that out however when she all too soon zipped the material back up to her collar bone. All I managed to get was a glimpse of slightly perspiration on a patch of white skin.

"I guess I didn't really think that one through" Paige mused, obviously a little embarrassed.

We walked in silence for a moment when Paige's eyes suddenly brightened. "Hey! Maybe you can help me" She exclaimed. "You've been friends with Spencer for a long time right?" She asked.

I nodded, wondering where this conversation could be going. "Since we were born. I know her and Hanna like the back of my hand." I explained.

Paige grinned. "Ok, does Spencer apologize very often?" She asked, looking up at me from under her lashes.

I burst out laughing, my hand coming to rest on Paige's arm, it was accidental, but I found it lingering for a moment. "Uh… Sorry, Paige. Hastings don't apologize. Don't take it personally." I assured her.

Paige was gently shaking her head, a small smile forming on her full lips. "She did." She whispered, almost in awe. "I was just trying to gauge how much that apology meant. And she kind of sucked at it. IT was really awkward, and then she started apologizing for that and I think she got offended when I laughed" she said.

I gave Paige a serious look. "Never forget that moment Paige. Seriously cherish it forever because I guarantee you it was a fluke and it will never happen again." I tried to keep a serious face but Paige's obvious wonder had me cracking a smile in seconds. "She must _really_ like you if she said sorry." I implored.

Paige shrugged her shoulders. "It's hard to tell with her sometimes, but I think we get along." She agreed humbly.

I couldn't contain my curiosity as to how Paige was doing so far. "Trust me, if Spencer Hastings doesn't like you, you would know it. How do you feel about her, Paige? Or I guess about everything new in general."

Paige's smile widened and she gave me a thumbs up. "Spencer is great. Like I said before, intense but I'm kind of used to intense. My first training officer was a hard ass." Paige's eyes widened comically. "Uh—not that Spencer is a hard ass I just mean—"

Again I couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Paige got when she was flustered with herself. I reached over and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, reminding myself to remove my hand after the gesture. "Paige. Spencer is a complete hard ass. She'd actually probably take that as a compliment if you compared her to your training officer. Although using the term 'hard ass' directly too her might not be the best idea. And that I know from experience" I informed her.

"Fields" Paige's head snapped up at me, but I couldn't quite figure out what caused the expression on her face. "Fields" She repeated, and a look of astonishment crossed her features.

"Paige?" I asked in return.

Without warning, Paige burst out laughing. "It can't be. Emily, you said your mom lived out in Texas and your dad is a marine, correct? So he would be stationed at…"

"Fort Hood." I answered quickly. Then my eyes shot up to meet Paige's in realization. "Lieutenant Colonel Wayne Fields?" I asked slowly, trying to piece it all together.

"That's impossible." Paige breathed. "You can't be his…" Paige looked at me in horror and I finally put all of the pieces together.

"Hold up a second here, you're telling me my _father _was your hard ass TO?!" I asked in shock. My father couldn't be a hard ass, I always figured he was the passive, encouraging man who would motivate soldiers the same way he did for me, gently.

Paige looked at me seriously. "Em, I've had too many officers train me than I can count on my fingers but I can never forget the complete horror of basic training with Lieutenant Col. Fields." She laughed nervously and I tried to think about nearly impossible coincidence.

"I can't believe my father is that kind of guy." I mumbled. "Paige, you've just changed my entire view of him!" I admitted. I couldn't picture my father screaming in Paige's ear, let alone every other soldier he taught.

Paige looked forlorn as she spoke. "This one time, my pants weren't tucked properly into my boots and he made me do 300 push ups. After nearly an hour I finally finished and he made me run 50 laps." I frowned at hearing Paige's struggles because of _my _father, still trying to wrap my head around the coincidence, along with the idea my dad could be that brutal on people who were just learning.

"I can't believe it" I mumbled to myself.

"You shouldn't have" I looked up at Paige to see an award winning grin. My face dropped when I realized she's pulled one over on me and I of course had completely fallen for it.

Paige burst out laughing at my expense. "I'm kidding Emily." I smacked her shoulder hard, not impressed with her little stint. Although I had to admit she kept it up good because I thought she was telling the truth. "I've never met your father, although it is quite the coincidence we were stationed at the same base. Who would have figured huh?"

I pouted at her. "You're not funny!" I feebly insulted her, only to make her laugh louder. I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Aww Em I'm just messing with you." Paige soothed. My stomach dipped at her using my nickname. She must have picked it up from Spencer but it sounded so sweet coming from her lips. I caught her gaze and suddenly she looked very serious again. "I doubt your father could be a hard ass, I mean I've just met you and I'm pretty sure you're the sweetest person I've ever known" Paige claimed.

I smirked, praying desperately she couldn't see my blush. "Clearly you don't know me well enough yet then." I challenged playfully.

Paige grinned, playing along with me. "Well, I guess we'll have to work on that then won't we." She hinted. I was falling for Paige's flirty side almost as much as her funny side. This morning's impromptu run in with Paige had given me a glimpse into her personality that I hadn't picked up on a few nights ago at Spencer's. I was liking Paige's teasing, easy going self right now. The fact that she was also out on a run but was willing to stop to hang out with me wasn't lost on me either. I had a feeling Paige wouldn't just give up on a workout for anybody. Maybe I was reading into things too heavily but I had a feeling that Paige was fond of me as well.

"Work on what exactly?" I heard Samara's chirpy voice and when I drew my gaze away from Paige I noticed her standing with her arms crossed and narrowed eyes glaring at Paige. My stomach sunk to my feet. It may have been seething of me but I had highest hopes that Paige and Samara would never meet. They were two polar opposites of each other, and not in the way that they could be best friends like Hanna and Spencer.

"Samara! Hey" I said in surprise.

Paige immediately took a step towards her, offering her hand out to Samara. "Paige McCullers" she politely introduced. I watched Samara stare at Paige's hand until she picked up on the hint and slowly lowered it with a frown. I cringed, knowing Samara's quirks could be a bit of a pain to get used to. I wished she would be more considerate of the polite soldier though. Samara's offhanded attitude with people was one thing I couldn't stand about her. I cringed thinking about the first time she'd met Spencer. Things had only gone downhill from there. "You must be Samara," Paige continued, trying to maintain her composure after the awkward non handshake. "Emily's told me so much about you." She went on. Paige was such a sweetheart. In truth, I had told her nothing about Samara but she must have pickup up on it the other night when she called. Or Spencer had been telling Paige about my love life behind my back.

"Good things I hope" Samara said, although it didn't seem like the joke most might normally tell. Samara looked at me before walking over to me and grabbing my hand. It instantly rubbed me the wrong way. It wasn't sweet or protective the way she grasped my hand in hers. It was territorial, possessive. Something I might not have minded aside from the fact that if I had tried this on Samara while she was talking to a pretty girl, I would have been chastised for the 'unreasonable' behavior.

"Of course, Sam" I assured her, deciding to take Paige's life line.

Samara snorted and shook her head. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" She sneered at my bad habit. Awkward. This was so painfully awkward. I looked to Paige who was standing there rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Uuuh.. Emily and I were actually just talking about working on me making some new friends here…. You asked before." Paige awkwardly explained. "I'm new to Rosewood. This whole small town thing is kind of a strange place to me" I could tell Paige opening up wasn't exactly comfortable like she had been with me. Rather, it seemed like a way for her to get Samara to trust her a bit more.

Samara shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "I know who you are. Emily told me you're here because of Toby." She stated. Paige looked like she was about to speak but Samara stated before Paige could open her mouth. "Don't really know why you would move here by choice. Most people are in this town because we were born here." Samara explained.

Paige nodded, a _real_ forlorn look on her face now. "It's peaceful actually" She non threateningly disagreed. "But I suppose the beauty can be lost when you're looking at it every day. For some things, that is" Paige sweetly added. I saw her gaze shift to me slightly and I felt my stomach drop at the mere thought she was talking about me. I had to stop with my wild imagination before Samara picked up on it.

Samara rolled her eyes. "There's nothing beautiful about Rosewood." She argued. "Unless you're mentioning the girls…" She trailed off, wrapping an arm around my waist. I saw through the compliment however. Samara was fishing for information about Paige's sexuality. It was Samara who'd taught me how to use my 'gaydar' so to speak. Really it was just a bunch of well worded questions.

Paige laughed, although it wasn't in the same way she had with me earlier. Paige was uncomfortable, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I wasn't very impressed with Samara at the moment. "The girls are… gorgeous. I was wondering what they were putting in the towns water." Paige quipped.

Even Samara was laughing at that. "So you've met a lot of them? The girls of Rosewood?" She suddenly asked, back to subtly attacking Paige.

"Not really" Paige admitted. "But I've yet to meet anyone I've been displeased with" She added politely.

"huh" Samara grumbled. Paige was making it hard for Samara to find any reason to dislike her. "Well, I hope the_ adjusting_ is going well. Emily said you were in the army and just returned. We both hope you'll be back to normal soon. It's a struggle." My mouth popped open. I had never discussed Paige's life with Samara aside from mentioning I'd met her and she was friends with Toby.

"normal" Paige echoed. First I saw the utter anger at the word, but it was soon covered when she looked down at the ground. Now she was upset, and because of words Samara put in my mouth. Unbelievable. She looked back up at Samara and I with a now emotionless expression. "I feel quite _normal_. But thank you for the concern. If you'll excuse me, I need to finish my run now." She turned on her heels, like she was about to dart away but she turned back around just as quickly. "It was a pleasure meeting you Samara. You as well, Emily. Thank you for the coffee." Just like that, she threw her coffee cup in the trash, picked up her jog and disappeared around the street corner.

_You as well Emily._ Not 'until next time' or 'see you later'. Paige made it seem like she wasn't intending on seeing me again, and I really couldn't blame her after what Samara had just insinuated. "What the hell was that?" I asked angrily. I was fuming now about the entire situation. Samara's attitude, putting words in my mouth, it was all adding up. She was jealous of Paige.

"What's her problem?" Samara asked, sneering in the direction Paige had run.

"_Her _problem?" I fumed. "We're talking about you here! You basically just told her I thought she wasn't _normal_! Where did that even come from?" I asked.

Samara's eyes widened. "That girl is weird, Ems. Too nice, I wasn't buying it. Besides, she was looking at you like…"

"Like a normal person would" I added flatly. "What's with the jealousy Samara? I thought we didn't _do _jealousy?"

"Jealous?" Samara burst out laughing. "You think that was me being jealous? Cute Ems, but I have nothing to be jealous of. Do I?" She asked expectantly. I wasn't playing that game with her.

"Don't you dare turn this around on me Samara. Paige and I are friends. _Were_ friends, because I'm pretty sure she's never going to talk to me after what you just said. Normal Samara? Do you even realize how bad that is?"

Samara rolled her eyes. "Haven't we already had this argument? The girl is weird; it kind of freaks me out. I just don't want you getting hurt." She said, concern lacing her tone.

My stomach sank. I couldn't believe how unreasonable Samara could be sometimes. "Well Paige isn't the one hurting me right now is she." I said gravely. I was actually hurting for Paige right now. "You know, I'm getting pretty tired of doing things on your terms." I turned to walk away but Samara grasped my hand.

"Ems wait" I turned and saw the sincerity in her eyes. She pulled me closer, "I'm sorry. You're right, maybe I was a little jealous. I just—I've been thinking and you're right. This whole non-exclusive thing it's been a little tedious this time around. I don't want anybody else, and I don't want to risk losing someone like you." Samara pulled me a little closer, cupping my cheek gently. "What do you say?" She asked sweetly.

I couldn't believe this. One moment ago we were bickering like always and now she was actually asking me to be her girlfriend. I'd only been waiting for this for nearly a year and now it was finally happening. I wondered about Samara's timing, considering I was pretty much about to end things moments ago, but I didn't want to risk losing my only chance at something I'd wanted for a long time. "Samara…" I breathed. She pulled me in and crushed our lips together passionately. "Yes" I whispered against her smiling lips. I was still pissed about the comment she made to Paige, and I would make sure Samara groveled and apologized for that before I threw myself completely into this new relationship.

I gave her one of the coffees, too nervous and ashamed to go to Spencer's house right now. We sat down one of the town benches and I huddled into Samara's side. "Jeeze Em, you're freezing" She remarked. "Ever heard of a jacket?" She teased. I rolled my eyes and linked my arm in hers, feeling her warmth through her sweater. "I want to be a bigger part of your life" She announced. "Your friends, I know they're not my biggest fan. Next time you have dinner with them, I want to go, make amends with them."

"Start with Paige and we have a deal" I demanded. Samara rolled her eyes but agreed.

"Fine. She should be at the dinner too, and the first thing I'll do is grovel. I'll even beg on my hands and knees in front of her if that makes you happy" She teased, poking me in the nose. This was the Samara I first fell for. The sweet, funny girl who could put a smile on my face despite everything else going on. "I have to go to my dad's for breakfast this morning. But ask everyone about dinner. Sometime this week ok?" She stood up giving me a peck on the lips and waving as she continued down the street.

I stood up, deciding to put on my brave face and make an important phone call. "Spencer? Hey it's Em. Listen I need a favor…"

**Paige's POV-**

_Don't think just run, don't think just run_. I kept repeating it in my head as I pushed myself hard into the trails. I'd already done the trail once this morning but I needed it again after meeting Samara. I knew even if she'd been as sweet as Emily it would have been hard but the girl I met was nothing like Emily. She was like those girls in high school who would try desperately to get information they could use against me. I'd maintained my respect towards her though, something I'd had beaten in my head from day one in the army. _Treat others how you would want to be treated, not how they treat you_.

That normal comment though. It crushed me. I _had _been doing well, there was nothing wrong with me and I didn't take well to people assuming things like that. It was a stigma with soldiers, people thinking all of us were damaged goods when we returned from a tour. For Emily to agree to something like that was heart shattering. I couldn't believe it. Her father was a marine for crying out loud. How could she date someone who would say something like that? Part of me was jealous, but a bigger part of me realized Emily wasn't the gem I thought she was. If she thought I wasn't normal… maybe I wasn't. Maybe there was more wrong with me than I thought.

I got back to the barn without bothering to go inside the main house. I was afraid Emily may have still been there and I didn't have the capacity to deal with that right now. I saw my crappy Nokia phone blinking away on the counter. I thought it might have been my aunt, so I decided to check the text message before hopping in the shower. It was from an unknown number.

**Paige. It's Emily Fields. I'm so sorry for this morning. Samara was out of line and I would never say something like that. I promise you I think you're fine. But you're not normal. Normal is too simple of a word to describe you. I think you're incredible, and I hope you find it in your heart to believe me. I have nothing negative to say about you. I'll be at Chuck's this afternoon on shift, and I think I owe you a drink. You don't have to reply, just think about stopping around this afternoon. Again, I'm sorry and please don't take that comment to heart. –Emily. **


End file.
